Little White Lie
by sylarelleislove
Summary: A Series of Fan Fictions based around the AU couple Rosalie and Jacob from the book, Twilight. No judging this my friends is my OTP.
1. Little White Lie

It's a _little white lie_, the smile on my lips and the happiness that you see.

Soon it might not be a white lie after years of smiling till my face cracks; someday it might turn into one big_ lie_.

I'm cracking at the edges, dying with a smile pure as snow.

Tears, what are tears? They don't come and when they finally do I won't welcome them with anything but hate.

He smiles, twisting my insides, making my heart crack open and call out to him with a huge growl.

Skipping long and yelling loud, smile big and shining just like always but all of it's just a disguise and under this mask all I am is empty with _want_.

His words reopen wounds and smother salt until I run out of tears _'filthy bloodsucker' 'I love Bella, I could never love you.'_

The want grows and grows and one day it will be the death of me.

They don't see, I even fool myself with thinking _'I'm find, I'm happy'_ when all I am is gone.

It tries to scratch its way out and take a breath of cool air, and one day it comes and tries to stay.

It smashes his lips on mine like a greedy child, taking what it can't have.

All that comes of it is new wounds inside and out. Now all I want to do is shed these fangs and grow fur.

Smile big as they come around while inside I cry, _'all I am is one big white lie'_


	2. Just Because

"Why? Why do you love me?"

"Just because, _just because_."

The words are always the same _'why? Why? Why do you love me?_' over and over again _'why?'_ and my answer is always the same_ 'just because. Just because.' _

He always leaves in anger, fur sticking out and eyes red growling at me with his lips.

I don't drop my head and drag myself away like a kicked puppy, no I just grin large flashing my teeth at him saying yet again _'just because'_

He always leaves first, in anger or just giving up trying to take a big bite out of me. I learn to leave first, leave him angry and wanting more, wanting more of what he might have one day.

Finally he comes, all by himself, look of giving up on his face that wants to be covered in fur.

"Why?"

"Just-"

"DON'T SAY THAT."

"_Because_."

A growl large, shaking me like a tea pot as he pins me to the ground.

Hot breath in my face and lips finding mine, biting and kissing all in one.

First time with no regrets and no _'Bella.'_

His lips come his lips stay and I hold on to them for hours and hours.

When they go, I ache and then I remember tomorrow is another day and I'm certain he's coming back.

How do I know? _'just because'_


	3. I Protect Him, He Protects Me

His first words as he came the second time the grief gone from his eyes but the anger still lingered_, 'I will protect you'_ they rang out over the wet forest and came back finally hitting my ears.

"Protect me? _Me_? Why in the world would you need to do that? Don't I have fangs; don't I have sense not to walk into danger? _Don't I?"_

My words just made his eyes flare up and his skin ripple until he took one shaking breath and became himself once again.

Then they came the words that were at the back of my head, the words that I knew would come out of his tight jaw.

"I need to protect you from _me_, from _me_ and all the rest of _them_. The war is coming, _Rosalie_ and it's a big and bloody one. One of these days the boundary lines won't hold us anymore, one day we will face not lovers but enemies fangs bared and a thirst for blood in our veins."

I didn't want to see him, anger growing until all his eyes were was deep pools of it, I didn't want to see him and realize the truth that was so plainly staring me in the face.

When I finally looked up, locking eyes with the man that brought out in me something new, strange and something dangerous for the both of us, and just when he saw it I felt it the tears that covered my cheeks.

"D-Do you have to say such things when I know, _I know_ and that's one thing I don't want to know. Please just shut up, _shut up_ or you'll ruin it all with these silly words."

It didn't turn into a blown argument as I feared; no he did something that shocked me making the tears just come harder and harder.

He held me to him like a little girl, which I was so long ago smiling my smile and giving a little bow for the guests foolish something I once though I wasn't.

The lips, coming together becoming one was the only comfort that I had these days, no fake smiles or thoughts with him, with the werewolf _my lover_.

"_Jacob_, you will protect me and I will protect you, don't you ever forget that."


	4. Together We Stand

The first time he comes his words are bitter; his breath short from running and his heart is heavy with sadness.

I could see it in his eyes, round and glossy as they stared at me still all pretty in my bridesmaid dress that was slowly growing tighter and tighter.

They bore into me, looking at the pink cloth that covered me and it just made him even sadder.

Today was a day full of dresses lace and pink today was a day of cake with smiling plastic people on top and today was also a day of death.

I was there my lie smiling on my face being a good little girl as he watched from afar watched as he took her hand and pulled her away. It was a new life, it was _death_.

"He turned her, I knew it right away."

He was a sad puppy with wide eyes on fire with grief and anger as his fingers clutched to my sleeve rubbing the fabric between them.

"So did I. come, _please_?"

His eyes watched me with interest and confusion but still came, letting me pull him into me my dress almost as smooth as his skin.

My fingers smoothed his hair like I was holding a child and soothing him with the lullaby from a faraway place and a faraway time.

We stayed like this, clinging to each other as if we were unstable without each other's touch.

"You still have _me_ and I still have _you_."

The sun yawned at us and went under the covers so that the darkness could take over, changing like every other day but today was different, today was for crying.

I knew that they would worry and worry until they had no worry left but I didn't care tonight, not tonight because tonight was for him and him alone.

We fell into our dreams side by side, hand and hand, surviving another day and dreading another one.


	5. She Came True

The tears are dried on my cheeks, a quiet reminder of the sadness that over took me and the tears that I cried for myself and him.

I slipped away, every little heartbeat hurting and every little step tearing at my skin as I went further from him back to place were tears want to come.

"_Rosalie_, another long night, how was the party?"

He's smiling, cold and hard with my _little dead sister_ on his arm, fresh from a honeymoon full of blood and death.

A smile too big, so big that my cheeks start to ache and within a moment I'm her, the old _Rosalie_ careless and loved not the one that I am now, filled up with sorrow and forbidden love.

"Boring, but still it was a party."

"Hmm…I think we'll go with you tonight, _all of us_."

I was waiting for this, it had been months and months of leaving early and coming back late from my _'parties'_ but I was ready for this the very first day and I'm still ready.

"You'll be bored out of your minds, but _whatever_."

It was flawless; I followed the plan like the steps to a dance always with a smile on my face, my smile big and flashy.

But always there he was, laughing at me saying _'why don't you just tell them, Rose? I'll tear them to shreds if they even try and get you to stop seeing me, tell them.' _

And always I say _'Jacob they can't know, it would hurt them and I can't do that, I just can't'_

"Well, Rose lets have some fun."

"Yeah, _fun_."

-

It wasn't fun; well fun for the new _me_.

Clubs are the one thing I try to avoid at all costs; drunken people and I don't mix well.

But of course I had to act like it was my air, the sweaty people and the one liners when all I wanted to do was send every last one of them into a coma or worse.

"It's….lovely, _Rose_. Glad you're having fun."

Somehow I wish that every one of them would melt away and he would be standing there smiling at only me, no _Edward_, no _Bella_ and no _Emmett_.

The forbidden love, the best kept secret or it used to be,_ He_ found out, yes you guessed right,_ the husband_.

I knew why I didn't tell anyone mostly him, because I wasn't able to stand the hurt look in his eyes as he disappeared out the door and left me with tears.

"Rose, you ok?"

"I'm fine."

I'm fine, I'm fine I'm always fine and I'm always lying.

A little smile clinging to my lips trying not to fall, trying not to give up the big secret in the back of my head and trying to kept myself from coming out of this fake skin I'm wearing.

Then in that one moment, it all snapped into place and my head and lips finally relaxed.

"Emmett and I are getting a divorce and I'm getting married to _Jacob Black_."

The words came like water, rushing out finally free and while he was shaking with rage, here I was smiling, really _smiling_.

"I'm getting married to a _werewolf_."


	6. Howling Our Song

The first time I saw him, t_ruly_ saw him, a howl cut through the air singing a song of longing and despair, and for a moment he smells like fresh roses instead of dog.

The song came every night, welcomed by every opened window and door that soaked up its beauty and pain flowing like a lullaby that seemed to be met for me and me alone.

-

It was a quiet night, walking the streets with the unsettling lingering smell of _them_, so sickly-sweet that my nose burned and the beast inside wanted to come out, with a growl ripping each and everyone of them to pieces.

The scent strong, blurring my head with so much sweetness finally came into view, _one of them_, walking the streets like any other person, the shaking of her blond hair making it even worse.

With a deep growl, trapped in my throat sufficing me slowly, I turned to face her and them, the beast all but ready to come out with bared teeth.

"Come on, Rose walk faster, I smell dog.'

As I saw her, _her_ and the smell that followed her, the beast died down and sat in the corner whimpering like a puppy that had his nose slapped, as I saw _her_.

Her with that blond hair waving down her back and eyes that looked though me saying 'dog, just a dog', bloodsucker, inhuman piece of trash, her; _my soul mate. _

-

Every night, every single night he was there and I was watching him, seeing him a little too clearly as he let lose another shattering song, singing to me like a love sick puppy.

I knew who he was, his face was close and clear, even if he comes in his fur, letting the anger finally take control, anger at himself, anger at me and anger at the beast inside.

His name sends ripples of anger, oh no don't say _Jacob _don't even think it, he'll hear you and out comes his teeth shining and ready to bite.

Little sister, Bella,_ her with teeth sharp and eyes red, _she says his name in dreams of what ifs and maybes that whirl around our own heads every single day full of _her, her_ who is not our Bella, _her _who is what we feared, _a monster_.

Once in a frame of mind that didn't hate her with all my dead flesh, once I saw us laughing, I saw her as a sister sharing the warmest smiles we could make but now all she is, is a snarling monster.

Love and memories somehow drifted away from her and all that's left is the taste of blood and the shining of teeth.

Slowly over the time, the song bore into my head until it was all I heard, always finding it my head at bad times and as I watched for him, waited for him and his song.

It was stupid, it was insane as my feet ran to him, millions of words filling my head and insides, and for a moment all I felt was anger, anger at the temptation that was staring at me daring me to give in and destroy everything and everyone.

"_You. Stop, _just stop it!"

Our bodies collided, beast against monster, as we feel to the ground it shook with our force, sending a warning to the both of us.

Red eyes, mine locked on him the anger dying away as he just sat there, staring, the damn beast would not fight me, hell he couldn't even look at me.

"Fight, fight me, don't just sit there, _fight!_"

The howl came, low and rich in my ears, growing louder until he pushed me to the side like a rag-doll some child got tired of, if I had breath right now I would be breathless.

"_I can't do that, _Rose."

A shiver came and wouldn't go away when he said my name with a broken spirit and ran off no longer in his fur, just a man trying not hurt his enemy, all I ask is why?

_Why?_

_-_

'_Stop, just stop it!'_

Her words seemed to be following me around, haunting my brain, slipping in the cracks when I wasn't keeping it in track.

My so-called 'brothers' shot me weird looks as they looked into mind seeing waves of blond hair and covered their ears as it screamed, over and over again that dreaded word, _imprinting._

But I couldn't hear them or even see them my vision was too busy being blurred with her, her image was the only thing that seemed to cover my mind and it wasn't going to leave until I let my lips free and grab onto hers.

"Jake, hey Jake, up and Adam! Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?"

'_You!'_

"Oh, I'm fine, just fine. Well, I'm going to be fine very soon."

I let the beast take over, blonds with angry eyes on it's mind as it ran faster and faster each time _her _name came into it's mind, '_Rosalie, Rosalie'_

My eyes were blind and my nose didn't smell her as he pinned me to the ground only allowing me one look at her swinging blond hair.

"Finally, took you long enough. _Jake, _I've been waiting for you, tell me why, why me?"

"_Why?_ I didn't chose this, Rosalie, the beast did. I imprinted on you, _you, _a damn bloodsucker is my soul mate. How do you think I feel? _I love you._"

She pulled away as if I had slapped her, backing away until her hands hit a tree and made her stop, the red died away and we sat there staring at one another, the people that fate said should be together.

"_NO, _no you don't, you can't."

"I don't have a choice, now do I? I love you, Rosalie Hale, I love a vampire."

Her lips tasted like heaven, cold heaven and the beast inside let out a howl of happiness as it tasted the first of the want that would last forever, the taste of my soul mate and her cold lips.

"I told you so."

Those cold hands and cold arms wrapped around me, knowing this was 'meant to be' that we had no chose in the matter, like all the lovers of the world it just _was._

We ran, minds blurry and lost in a maze of terror and bliss, only one thought could get though, 'how will this end?' but as always it had cold answer waiting for us at then end of the road 'badly'


	7. Rosalie Black

The faded thing holds wrinkles as it stays hidden in the palm of my hand, edges smiling up at me thanks to old age and it wants to be placed in the hand that I hold tighter then I should.

'_Rosalie Hale, age 15, 'our little princess'_

Sometimes staring at the me I used to be I want to burn it away, torch away the last bit I remember of '_that life'_ because that smiling little girl with her flushed cheeks and mind full of pretty dresses and knights on horses, is not me any more and for that I thank god.

The words scream out at me, _our little princess_, and all that's left is the words, the screams I would have liked to shout at them, the two of them that we're part of what I am today, _a monster._

"Your early Rose, something happen?"

His fingers kissed my hair as he came back on two feet, _crooked little smile_ warming my heart and lips always with a lovely growl.

My troubles no matter how deep always seemed to melt away at every little kiss and every secret meeting forbidden love growing deep in our hearts.

"Jacob, I don't have much time. I can only distract Edward for a few moments, so please _listen to me_."

It didn't take much to distract Edward who as always was fawning over Bella, his little miss monster with her new fangs and red eyes to match, I just kept one thought in my head, my _h-husband._

It was on reply in my head, his lips biting mine and the flowers that surrounded us on that first night, it hurt to think of him and the _heart-shattering_ secret that always was there on my lips and mind.

I never let myself think of _Jacob_, the image of him fresh from transformation and a kiss on his lips, no, but he was always there in the back of my head calling to me in a silent howl that grew day after day.

"Rose? What's wrong?"

The faded photograph was burning into my palm, white-hot and ready to be with him where it can finally be chilly and forever peaceful.

I pushed it in his hands, finding myself calmer as his eyes fell on it, that _little crooked smil_e just for me forming and a howl bit into the air, filling every part of me.

"Jacob, not so loud, they might hear you. I have to go, but promise me you won't show this to anyone, _anyone_. If _he_ finds you with this, it's all over and he'll try and start the war right then and there. Sure when he finds us out he'll beat you pretty hard but if he sees that you have _this_ he'll kill you, and I'm not taking that chance and neither are _you_."

Warm skin on my cold told me my answer, lips finding the lips of a lover forever trapped in a world with _husbands _and _boundary lines. _

"_I promise, _I promise Rosalie Hale, I promise _Rosalie Black_."

He left, slipping back into his real skin and bounding forward, a spring in his step and a smile in his howl.

On the way, _home,_ not home, never home, home is here in that wolfs huge warm arms, it took all my force and might to keep one thing from my mind,

_Rosalie Black._


End file.
